Water leaks, for example leaks under sink cabinets, are a common problem. Unfortunately, such leaks may go undetected, leading to water damage in the home or building. The present invention features a leak detecting tray device for sequestering and collecting liquid (e.g., water) when a leak occurs. The leak detecting tray device comprises an alarm system for alerting a user (e.g., a property owner) that a leak is present. This provides the user an opportunity to stop and fix the leak before costly damage occurs to the cabinets, floors, etc. The device of the present invention is durable and easy to install and clean. The device can be constructed in a variety of styles, colors, and designs. The device is not limited to collecting water from water leaks, for example the device can be used to hold household cleaning products and detect the presence of leaks in the cleaning products.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.